The present disclosure relates to an optical element package and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly to an optical element package having a lens resin covering an optical element such as a light emitting element, a light receiving element or the like and a method of manufacturing the same.
In an optical element package formed by packaging an optical element such as a light emitting element, a light receiving element or the like in the form of a chip, for example, the optical element is mounted on one of a pair of lead frames, and the other lead frame and the optical element are connected to each other by a wire. The pair of lead frames is supported and fixed by a frame-shaped package resin having an opening at a part mounted with the optical element and a wire-connected part in the lead frames. In addition, a lens resin is provided on an upper part of the opening of the frame-shaped package resin in a state of embedding and sealing the part mounted with the optical element and the wire-connected part. The lens resin may have a surface roughened to scatter and radiate light.
When the lens resin is formed in the optical element package having the constitution as described above, resin molding is performed using a female mold of a desired lens shape, or a matrix such as a so-called metallic mold, a resin mold or the like. When a lens resin having a roughened surface is formed, in particular, a matrix whose surface is roughened by blowing hard powder such for example as alumina powder at high pressure is used. In addition, a method is carried out which roughens the surface of a male mold for forming a matrix by blowing hard powder to the male mold and which forms the matrix from the male mold (see Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 55-27461).
However, the rough surface obtained by blowing the hard powder at high pressure is deep in a direction of the blowing of the hard powder. Thus, a lens resin obtained by the matrix having this rough surface cannot uniformly distribute angles of divergence of light in all directions, and the light distribution characteristic of the light emitted via the lens resin forms a winding curve.
It is accordingly desirable to provide an optical element package having a lens resin with a convex lens surface formed by a rough surface providing an excellent light distribution characteristic, and to provide a method of manufacturing such an optical element package.